


Inconsistencies

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty and Sharon talk more about Daniel Dunn--and the inconsistencies of parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsistencies

Title: Inconsistencies  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Major Crimes  
Characters: Rusty, Sharon  
Word Count: ~250  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Rusty and Sharon talk more about Daniel Dunn--and the inconsistencies of parenting.

 

  


There was a knock on her bedroom door.  Sharon sat up, quickly made sure she was decent--not that there was much danger of her being otherwise--and checked the time.  It was early yet.  Her sleep had been troubled anyway.  _Her_ boy was hurt; the man would pay for it dearly, as would anyone else who dared harm him.  

“Come in, Rusty.”

He entered the room, slowly approaching the bed.  He stood next to her, It was the only room in the house he hadn’t been in.  “How’d you know it was me?”  

She smiled.  “An intruder probably wouldn’t knock first.  What’s wrong? You okay?”  She asked that, knowing he wasn’t.  Neither of them was.  One more adult, another _parent_ had disappointed him.  That hurt him more than the punches.  

“You sure I didn’t do anything wrong?”

She shook her head.  “I’m sure.  Of course, if you had gotten a few punches in I wouldn’t have minded so much.”

“You confuse me sometimes, Sharon.  You stopped talking to me because I beat up some classmates, but now you’d be okay if I hit the donor.”

She smiled.  “It is inconsistent, isn’t it?  Let me tell you a secret.  I was glad you could defend yourself against those boys.  And when Mr. Dunn shows his face, I’m probably going to need you to hold me back.”

He grinned.  “I think I can do that.  And Sharon, it’s okay.  I got this.”

She touched his arm.  “I know.  But I’m right here anyway.”

“And you’re dangerous with a beanbag gun.”

She nodded.  “Yes, I am.”

  
  



End file.
